dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Liu Yi Fei
Perfil thumb|250px|Liu Yifei *'Nombre:' 刘亦菲 (劉亦菲) / Liu Yi Fei *'Nombre en inglés:' Crystal Liu *'Nombre real:' 安风 / An Feng (nombre de nacimiento); 刘茜美子 / Liu Xi Mei Zi (nombre después de los 6 años) *'Apodos:' Xixi, Bao Zi *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hubei, China *'Estatura:' 170cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: ' Conejo *'Familia: ' Padre/profesor/ diplomático An Shao Kang y madre/bailarina/ Liu Xiao Li Biografía Nació en el Hospital Tingji en Wuhan, China, sus padres An Shaokang es el secretario de la embajada de La republica Popular de China en Francia y anteriormente profesor de francés en la universidad, su madre, Liu Xiao Li, es bailarina clásica. Sus padres de divorciaron cuando ella tenia 7 años, después del divorcio se fue a vivir con su madre cambiando su nombre de Crystal Liu a Liu Xi Mei Zi, Empezó a entrenarse en canto, baile, tocando piano y como actriz a los 8 años de edad. Se mudó a los Estados Unidos con su madre cuando ella tenía solo 10 años, asistió a Louis Pesteur Middle School, Regreso a china el 1 de Junio del 2002, fue aceptada en el instituto de Filmes de Beijing a los 15 años de edad, de ahí hasta la fecha ella es una actriz reconocida y cantante. Dramas *The Return of the Condor Heroes (CCTV, 2006) *Dou Kou Nian Hua (2005) *Chinese Paladin (CTV/CBG-TCS, 2005) *Tian Long Ba Bu (CCTV, 2003) *The Story of a Noble Family (CCTV, 2003) Películas *Mulan (2020) *Hanson and the Beast (2017) *Once Upon a Time (2017) *The Chinese Widow (2017) *I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) cameo *Never Gone (2016) *Night Peacock (2016) *The Third Way of Love (2015) *For Love or Money (2014) *Outcast (2014) *The Four III (2013) *The Four II (2013) *The Assassins (2012) *The Four (2012) *White Vengeance (2011) *A Chinese Ghost Story (2011) *Love In Disguise (2010) *The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) *Ah Bao's Story (2006) *The Love Winner (2004) *Love of May (2004) Discografía China Japón Singles Curiosidades * Educación: '''Louis Pasteur Escuela Media 67, Academia de Pekín (Acting BA) * '''Idiomas: Mandarín, inglés y japonés. * Habilidades: Cantar, bailar y tocar el piano. * Vivió durante 4 años en Estados Unidos y consigió la nacionalidad americana. * Hizo su primer papel con 15 años en The Story of a Noble Family. *Ocupa el puesto #50 en "Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler. * Ocupa el puesto #61 en "Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2014" ''según TC Candler.'' * En Septiembre de 2015, se dió a conocer su relación sentimental con el actor surcoreano Song Seung Heon, con quién protagonizó la película The Third Way of Love. * Se volvió cercana a Ham Eun Jung de T-ARA en la premier de The Third Way Love. * El 25 de agosto, la cantante Jia escribió en su Weibo: “''¡feliz cumpleaños Liu Yifei! Espero que todos los días sean buenos para ti''” para celebrar el vigésimo octavo cumpleaños de la actriz, con quien trabajo en la película "The Third Way of Love" como su hermana * Song Seung Heon y Liu Yi Fei (Crystal Liu) aparecieron juntos en su 1er programa de variedades juntos. * Según un medio de noticias Chino, Liu Yifei llegó a Changsha, provincia de Hunan, el 11 de agosto. Song Seung Heon ya habría llegado un poco antes que ella. * La razón de su visita es para promocionar su nueva película, “The Third Love”, y grabar un programa juntos. Un representante de la agencia del actor confirmó la noticia y reveló que la grabación comenzo el 12 de agosto. * La pareja aparecio en el programa “Slowly Improving” en Hunan TV. Es un show muy popular al que han acudido muchas grandes celebridades, también estrellas Hallyu. Esta fue la primera aparición de la pareja desde que confirmaran su relación. * Poco después de que fotos de la grabación empezaran a circular online, un video de una dulce confesión fue publicado también. El actor Song Seung Heon le dice algo a Liu Yifei que parece un diálogo de drama. Él dijo: “Honestamente, no soy codicioso, pero cuando te veo, me convierto en una persona codiciosa” Se dijo que se tomaron de las manos cuando subieron al escenario. * La popular pareja Song Seung Heon y Liu Yifei (Crystal Liu) hicieron reír a los fans después de que una foto de los 2 se hiciera pública. * El 13 de agosto una foto tomada por un fan de la pareja en el programa chino comenzó a circular por las redes sociales. En la imagen Song Seung Heon está siendo abrazado por la espalda por una fan. Mientras podemos ver que es simple fanservice, la cara de Liu Yifei mirando a su novio y a la fan desde detrás es la que hace a todos sonreír. *Es una de las 5 candidatas para interpretar a Mulan en el live action que se estrenará en 2018, entre otras están: Fan Bing Bing, Li Jun Li, JuJu Chan y Liu Shi Shi. *El 29 de noviembre, Disney dio la noticia que la actriz Crystal Liu sería la elegida para interpretar a Mulan. *El 25 de Enero de 2018 se dió a conocer que había terminado su relación con el actor coreano Song Seung Heon. *En agosto de 2019, Liu expresó su apoyo al reportero que fue golpeado por los manifestantes en las protestas en curso contra el proyecto de ley de extradición de Hong Kong, publicando una imagen viral que incluía una cita del periodista y era el término de mayor tendencia en Weibo que decía, en parte: "Apoyo a la policía de Hong Kong. Puedes golpearme ahora ... qué pena para Hong Kong". Esto generó controversia entre quienes consideraron que sus comentarios no respaldaban el movimiento prodemocrático en Hong Kong y apoyaban la presunta brutalidad de la policía en Hong Kong contra los manifestantes, lo que provocó llamadas en línea para boicotear el lanzamiento de la película live action de Disney Mulan usando el hashtag #BoycottMulan. Enlaces *Sina *Baidu baike *Instagram *Weibo *Twitter *Wikipedia chino Galería 1900-32386.jpg 321a0002821cdb72c732.jpeg phpGiL3nT.jpg Yifei-Liu.jpg Liu Yifei profile family, wiki Age, Affairs, Biodata, Husband, Height, Weight, Biography yo profiles 1.jpg liu-yifei-10.jpg 10104922_223401.jpg 5e3f5b2c8ef0a1d72a1729402793646d.jpg Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CModelo